It takes 24 minutes for Jana to walk one mile. At that rate, how far in miles will she walk in 10 minutes? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Using dimensional analysis, we have $\dfrac{1\mbox{ mile}}{24\mbox{ min}} \times 10\mbox{ min} = \dfrac{5}{12}$ miles, or $\boxed{0.4\mbox{ miles}}$ to the nearest tenth.